Talk:Seddie/@comment-4135215-20120513135613
Well, I won't rehash my anger about iOAR here, but after watching the conclusion of iPS about 5x in a row, a little light went off in my head: I think this is the final season of iCarly. I mean, look at the facts... Jennette & Nathan both turn 20 this year, Miranda turns 19. Dan and Nickelodeon are developing a solo project for Jennette. The characters are obviously seniors (or at the very least, the end of their junior year), and, now, over the course of 3 episodes, after an entire "season" of not really adressing it, the relationship of Sam & Freddie seems to be creeping back into the storylines, not as the main focus, but defintely not hiding i the shadows, either. So, even though the ugly situation from iOAR was not really addressed at all in iHalfoween, and with Freddie treating Sam like garbage for this entire episode, Sam showed her hand at the end of iPS, and it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure it out. She knows where she stands, and she figured out what is going on with Freddie. As angry as I was watching iOAR when it debuted, it makes a little more sense now. Teenage boys are dumb. We just are. (I'm speaking from experience here. Trust me.) Freddie has no clue how to deal with his own feelings, so he is really just acting out, because he doesn't know what to do. His emotions and feelings are such a mess on the inside, they are manifesting themselves in his erratic behavior. I mean, Freddie has really been all over the place this season, has he not? And Sam, well, Sam is Sam. And while I see Sam as a sympathetic character, he behavior often puts her into unsympathtic roles. BUt so far this season, she has really been on an even keel so far, and has actually been pretty mellow... for Sam, that is. Whereas Freddie, my gawd, he's been completely erratic: treating Sam like garbage, seemingly reverting back to crushing on Carly, completely flying off the handle at Sam's promotion, I think it's indicative of the chaos going on within Freddie showing through in his erratic behavior. And, like i said earlier, Sam showed her hand when she quit over Feddie's firing. Before iOMG, Sam wouldn't have cared, and gone back to work (well, maybe not, but you know what I mean). Sam was visibly upset over Freddie's meltdown and his firing, and she understood. She recognized the situation, decided where her loyalties were, and quit. So, what's my point? Why does all of this tell me we are watching the final season of iCarly? Given the lengths Dan went to in order to ignore the iOMG storyline following iLY, i think it's odd that in in the last few episodes (obviously, mainly iOAR & iPS), it's popping back up PROMIMNENTLY. Given the outside factors as well, all of this tells me we are steamrolling ahead to a "Merry Christmas Drake & Josh" type conclusion to the series, with more and more development of Sam & Freddie in the upcoming episodes leading up to this "movie" ending, where at least one of the main plots is Sam & Freddie getting back together at the very end. I could be wrong, and I haven't seen anything "official," but to me, the writing is on the wall. The iCarly endgame is nearing. But then, of course, that's just how I see it.